elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Shadowfen
Shadowfen is the northernmost region of Black Marsh, homeland of the Argonians. The region is bordered by Deshaan in Morrowind to the north, and Cyrodiil to the west. The Ebonheart Pact is in control of Black Marsh, but there is a large presence of the Aldmeri Dominion in the region trying to take the province, and a powerful artifact known as the Mnemic Egg, for themselves. A fetid, rank, and treacherous mire, Shadowfen has a history of Imperial occupation and the Dunmer slave trade, and the region was often fought over between the two sides prior to the formation of the Ebonheart Pact. The Argonian Archcanon, Heita-Meen, administers Argonian affairs above the "tribal level" in Black Marsh, and is the keeper of the Hatching Pools in central Shadowfen. Although the Argonian slave trade was outlawed after the formation of the Ebonheart Pact, rogue Dunmeri slave traders, particularly from House Dres and House Telvanni, can still be found roaming the marshes. The ancient city of Stormhold is located in Shadowfen, the source of the devastating Knahaten Flu. Shadowfen has a variety of indigenous species: Wamasu, Giant Snakes, Kothringi (extinct) and Fleshflies. Diseases such as Swamp Fever, the Droops, the Knahaten Flu and Blood Rot are common here, making Shadowfen one of the most dangerous regions in all of Tamriel. Dank foliage, murky, winding channels, Hist trees, Ayleid ruins and ruined temples can be found in large quantities in Shadowfen. Shadowscales, Argonians born under the sign of the Shadow and sometimes taken into the Dark Brotherhood, can be found in this region. Locations Cities *Stormhold Settlements *Forsaken Hamlet *Stillrise Village *Percolating Mire Ayleid Ruins *Loriasel *Zuuk Boss Locations *Bitterroot Cave *Captain Bones' Ship *Haynekhtnamet's Lair *Nen Ria *Slaver Camp *Xal Thak Cemeteries *Deep Graves Crafting Locations *Hatchling's Crown *Weeping Wamasu Falls *Xal Haj-Ei Shrine Daedric Ruins *Ten-Maur-Wolk Dark Anchors *Leafwater Dolmen *Reticulated Spine Dolmen *Venomous Fens Dolmen Docks *Alten Corimont *Murkwater Delves *Atanaz Ruins *Broken Tusk *Chid-Moska Ruins *Gandranen Ruins *Onkobra Kwama Mine *Shrine of the Black Maw Group Dungeons *Arx Corinium Public Dungeons *Sanguine's Demesne Farms *Xal Ithix Groves *Hatching Pools Keeps *White Rose Prison Landmarks *Camp Crystal Abattoir *Camp Merciful Reduction *Camp Silken Snare *Hei-Halai *Telvanni Acquisition Camp *Tsonashap Mine *The Vile Pavilion *The Graceful Dominator Mines *Mud Tree Village Mundus Stones *The Shadow *The Atronach *The Serpent Ruins *Bogmother *Hissmir *Sunscale Strand Wayshrines *Alten Corimont Wayshrine – Along the western road of Alten Corimont. *Bogmother Wayshrine – Directly east of Bogmother. *Forsaken Hamlet Wayshrine – Northwest of Forsaken Hamlet. Two chests, a lore book and a fishing hole are close by. *Hatching Pools Wayshrine – South of the Hatching Pools just to the left as you exit. A lore book and 2 chests are close by. *Hissmir Wayshrine – Along the road just east of Hissmir. *Loriasel Wayshrine – South of Loriasel, northeast of Xal Ithix and northwest of Chid-Moska Ruins. *Percolating Mire Wayshrine – East of Onkobra Kwama Mine and southwest of Percolating Mire just off the road. *Stillrise Wayshrine – At the crossroads east of Stillrise Village, and is quite close to The Shadow, a Mundus Stones. *Stormhold Wayshrine – Just outside the east entrance, by the bridge. *Venomous Fens Wayshrine – Northeast of White Rose Prison, directly west of Zuuk. Several fishing holes and a quest are nearby. Skyshards There are 16 Skyshards in Shadowfen, like every other zone (except for Bleakrock Isle, Bal Foyen, Stros M'Kai, Betnikh and Khenarthi's Roost, the starting areas). *''Above the Mages' eye between the falls. – On the roof of the Mages Guildhall in Stormhold between a waterfall. You have to climb to reach the Skyshard and there are large stones to the right of the Guildhall to reach it. *''Still shrouded by spray past a western rise. – ''At the base of a waterfall (not the small one) to the north of Stillrise Village. Go north from the village until you reach a river. Keep going along the left (your left) riverbank until you reach a small waterfall. Climb on top of it and you will see a second waterfall with the Skyshard at its base. *''Sneak behind the relic-thieves' camp. – ''East-Southeast of Camp Silken Snare. Go south of the Bogmother Wayshrine and when you reach a crossroads, turn right. Go towards Camp Silken Snare and you will notice the stone formation surrounding it. Follow it and continue west until you reach the Skyshard. *''Beside a bowsprit among pirates. – ''On the bow of a boat in Alten Corimont. Go to Alten Corimont and head to the aground ship in the north of town. The skyshard can easily be seen sitting on the edge of the bow (front section) of the ship. *''Ritual flames brew trouble in the mire. – ''Inside a ruined stone structure in the wilderness east of Percolating Mire. There is a lore book inside the same structure. Go northwest of the Percolating Mire Wayshrine and pass straight through Percolating Mire itself (there will be many enemies) and into the wilderness behind the houses. Advance further into the forest (before doing this, make sure there are no enemies following you) until you reach a small hill with a ruined stone structure on top. The Skyshard and the collectible lore book ''Spirit of the Daedra are both inside. *''Where wisps waylay wanderers. – On the southern terrace of a large ziggurat. Go west-southwest of the Percolating Mire Wayshrine until you reach a large stone ziggurat (a pyramid-like temple with stairs to the top) south of Deep Graves. Climb on top of it and you will see the Skyshard on the southern side of the ziggurat, laying on the terrace below the top of the structure. *''Like the sound of steam or snakes. – ''Very easy to find. Simply go to Hissmir and climb on top of the central ziggurat where the Skyshard is sitting. *''Overlooking the murk of Xal Ithix. – ''As the hint suggests, the Skyshard overlooks Xal Ithix from the west. Head west-southwest of the Loriasel Wayshrine. Pass by the village of Xal Ithix and further ahead you will see two wooden bridges, one behind the other, connecting the two peninsulas near the village making an oval-shaped road leading to the Skyshard (visible on the map) but it is located on top of a large hill. Climb up the southern peninusla and pass through the cave. Cross the first bridge, go left, cross the second bridge, go left again, and the Skyshard is located on the eastern side of the shrine. The collectible lorebook ''Rituals of Contempt is located inside the shrine. Also, farther to the southwest and down the hill, is another collectible lorebook, Suril's Journal. *''Imprisoned in a crumbling tower. – ''In a tower (visible on the map) northwest of White Rose Prison. Go southwest of the Venomous Fens Wayshrine. You can see a road going southwest with a looping path on the northern part of it. Follow the road going southeast and it will lead you to a ruined tower. It's a brown circle on the map, northwest of the icon representing White Rose Prison that looks like it is joined to the northwest wall. The skyshard can be found inside that tower, on the second floor, in a wooden box. *''Peek behind pillars in Atanaz. – ''Caution – there will be enemies. Located inside Atanaz Ruins. Start at Alten Corimont Wayshrine and head east. Swim across the river and you will come to a small peninsula, with a boat on its shore. Rock formations will prevent you from going to the top of the hill on the eastern part of the peninsula, so you will have to go north, around the hill and there you will see a small path leading south, uphill to the entrance of Atanaz Ruins. The skyshard is in the second room (the southern square-shaped room), inside the southwest stone pillar. *''Skittering, slithering, a tusk once whole. – ''From now on all further Skyshard hunts after and including this one, will all contain enemies. Inside Broken Tusk. Start at Forsaken Hamlet Wayshrine and go northwest, toward the beginning of the river flowing south. As soon as you come to the river you will see the stone building on the other side where the entrance to Broken Tusk is located. Go inside and battle your way until you see the Skyshard in the second, northern hall. *''Unearthed by an outlaw excavation. – ''Located inside Chid-Moska Ruins. Start at the Loriasel Wayshrine and follow the road going south. It will lead you straight in front of a stone ziggurat. The entrance to the dungeon is on the top. Enter the dungeon until you see the Skyshard in a small room, located at the bottom right part of the tunnel turning north toward a larger room. *''Crown in hand, leave and look right. – ''Inside Gandranen Ruins. Start at the Hissmir Wayshrine and head directly north. After you cross a river and a road you will come across the stone doors leading into the dungeon on the northern side. When you enter and follow the hall slightly further inside you will encounter Zahra who also gives out a quest. The skyshard is in the hall behind her, to the left. *''Climb, little kwama, to reach your goal. – ''Warning – You WILL need a group to get this Skyshard. Inside the Onkobra Kwama Mine. Head southwest of Percolating Mire Wayshrine until you see a small hill next to a river bank. The entrance to the dungeon is there. Battle your way through the dungeon and kill the boss with your group or other adventurers. The skyshard is on the top of the wooden platform located in the eastern section of the cave near the end of the dungeon. *''Digesting in the belly of the Black Maw. – ''Inside the Shrine of the Black Maw. Start in Stormhold (it's right next to Stormhold Wayshrine), and follow the road going west-northwest out of Stormhold. At the end of the road you will arrive at the ruins of a shrine, with the entrance to the dungeon located on the west side. Fight your way through the dungeon until you see the Skyshard behind a wall at the eastern section of the southeastern hall. *''Deep in the den of debauchery. – ''Warning – You WILL need a group to get this Skyshard. Inside Sanguine's Demesne. Start at Stormhold Wayshrine and follow the road to the east ending in the hills. It will lead you straight to the entrance of Sanguine's Demesne. Once inside, follow the eastern path. Be careful, this dungeon contains a lot of big, hostile packs of monsters with numbers sometimes reaching 6+ per pack. Thus, you will need a group. Continue clearing until you arrive into a cave room with water running through. As you exit the tunnel you can see the skyshard surrounded by inscribed stone blocks. Quests *A Final Release *A Last Reminder *A Life of Privilege *A Pirate Parley *A Poisoned Heart *A Stranger Uninvited *And Throw Away The Key *Broken Apart *Buried in the Past *Captive Souls *Captured Time *Clarity *Cold-Blooded Revenge *Cracking the Egg *Deep Disturbance *Dreams From the Hist *Foreign Vintage *Getting to the Truth *Into the Mire *Into the Temple *Keepers of the Shell *King of Dust *Last One Standing *Lost Pilgrimage *Lost to the Mire *Missing Son *Of Dubious Value *Outside Interference *Pull the Last Fang *Riches Beyond Measure *Saving the Relics *Scales of Retribution *Schism *Scouring the Mire *Shadowfen Smorgasbord *Strength of the Father *The Bargain's End *The Dominion's Alchemist *The Dream of the Hist *The Fangs of Sithis *The Keystone *The Mnemic Egg *The Ones Left Behind *The Skin-Stealer's Lair *The Swamp's Embrace *The Thin Ones *The Tree-Minder's Fate *Three Tender Souls *Threefold Folly *Trail of the Skin-Stealer *Trials of the Burnished Scales *Unwelcome Guests *Vigil's End *Warm Welcome *Whispers of the Wisps *Will of the Broken Trivia *Abijoo-Anoo, a travelling Merchant, travels to several different locations in this region. *Deet-Waska is a beggar found for an Achievement. Gallery Shadowfen load screen.png|Shawdowfen loading screen. Shadowfen Screenshot.jpg|Shadowfen landscape. Shadowfen Map.jpg Shadowfen Map.png Appearances * * de:Schattenfenn es:Shadowfen ru:Шедоуфен pl:Shadowfen sv:Shadowfen da:Shadowfen fr:Fangeombre nl:Shadowfen Category:Online: Black Marsh Locations Category:Online: Regions Category:Online: Ebonheart Pact Category:Lore: Black Marsh Locations